Blown Cover
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: 1x22 – Caitlin wasn't exactly happy that Harrison had to come to her help twice. Or was she…?


1x22 – Caitlin wasn't exactly happy that Harrison had to come to her help twice. Or was she…?

* * *

The first time Harrison had to save her that day, she was very, very happy about it, because she could see him again, even if briefly.

She was dying to join him, to finally abandon the team and be by his side, but he still needed her in the Labs. It was bearable, not a hard or tedious task to accomplish, but she couldn't help it – she missed her man and therefore was restless. Sometimes she wished she'd just rebelled and left anyway, but she knew she hadn't stayed behind just because he said so. She'd never let him manipulate her or tell her what to do. She simply saw the wisdom behind his plan and followed through, not finding another choice. They'd be together soon anyway.

Maybe rather sooner than later, actually, since they were slowly getting dangerously close to their endgame.

She knew what was going to happen that morning, but still, it didn't prepare her for Peak-a-Boo choosing her as target since she accidentally found herself in the metahuman's way. Before Caitlin knew it, the woman was holding her by the throat, choking her and she had no idea what to do to free herself when there was a sudden flash of yellow and the meta was gone, replaced by Harrison dressed in his Reverse Flash suit and looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Go before they see you!"

"I love you," was all he said before placing a brief kiss on her lips and disappearing in a flash of yellow and red. And God, did she want to just go with him!

* * *

This was definitely not part of the plan, Caitlin thought, accidentally looking straight into Rainbow Raider's eyes and… that was the last thing she was fully aware of as such a rage overcame her that there was no way in hell she was ever going to calm down. The only solution was to attack, to strike hard and where it hurt.

"You!" she screamed at Cisco before shoving him, then she fixed Joe with a hateful and full of disgust stare. "I am so _sick_ of working with you!" she continued, getting to her feet and raising her hands. "So fucking sick of this charade! I am done! Just fucking done! Nothing we ever shared was real, did you know that?! All this time I was lying to you, working with the Reverse Flash behind your back, because…" A few things happened at once then.

She raised her hands just when Barry came speeding, feeling as shocked as Cisco and Joe were. Caitlin's hair turned to white when she threw ice at her "friends", missing them by inches while a yellow figure grabbed her and sped her away with her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Caitlin, I'm strong, but I don't think I'd be able to get you out of S.T.A.R. Labs' prison!" he screamed at her when they stopped somewhere in the woods. He put her down, then reached for his cowl and took it off angrily. "Caitlin?" he asked in surprise when a surge of frost flew his way and he had to duck. "Caitlin, what the hell are you…?"

"You left me with them for _weeks_! I wanted to be with you! I didn't want to be left behind! I…"

"Oh, I understand it now," Thawne quickly surmised and literally swept her off her feet again. S.T.A.R. Labs would definitely not be the safest place to take her to if it wasn't for the absence of the entire team. There, he could quickly expose her to the right colors of blinking lights to make the rage go away faster. There was no telling how long it would affect her when taking into account both her powers and her healing abilities. In this way, she was actually a lot like Barry.

The moment her mind came back to normal, she blinked a few times in confusion and then she fell into the nearest chair she could find, hiding her face in her hands.

"Harrison… I'm soo… I'm so sorry," she eventually went with when gathering enough courage to look at him.

He was crouching by her chair by then, his blue eyes looking up into her hazels.

"It's ok," he assured her when reaching to her hand and squeezing it gently, her being the only person in the any time – past, present or future – that could provoke such a soft reaction. "I understand. It wasn't your fault."

"I should've been more careful. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't like being left behind, yes, but I knew it was necessary…"

"You don't need to explain," he assured her when giving her hand a little squeeze. "In fact, I should've foreseen problems…" He shook his head. "Anyways, it doesn't even matter now, Caitlin. I don't need a spy anymore. I was this close today to just coming for you and I am glad this situation pushed me to do it. I missed you. I missed you so much." After that, he cupped her face to kiss her and she reciprocated eagerly, happy that now she could finally savor the kiss.

Then she smiled against his delicious lips.

"What is it?" He wanted to know.

"Just the look on their faces… I can't…" She started laughing so hard that they had to break the kiss because Harrison laughed with her. But it was all right. Now they had all the time in the world and they were so, so close to finally reaching their goal.


End file.
